Determination
by hardyyun
Summary: Chuck is very determined to be with Casey even though that seems very unlikely. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show
It was never Sarah. It was always Casey. Sure Sarah is a pretty girl, but she seemed like the kind of girl you could never really have. I had been with a girl like her and I learned real quick not to trust people like her. To be fair though I did like her in the beginning. You know, before I knew she was with the CIA. I have nothing against the CIA, but she was _ordered_ to seduce me. Casey on the other hand… I don't know. Maybe it was just because I knew I couldn't have him at all. Maybe I fell for him because I knew I wouldn't get hurt as bad with him. Or maybe it was because of the little things.

He saved my life several times, I catch him looking at me more often than not and he constantly is picking on me by calling me names. In my heart I hope he likes me, but my brain seems to know he never will. The general had called us in and we were to be sent on a mission. I liked missions… sometimes. Tonight we were going to a fancy party. I hated the fact that I had to pretend to be Sarah's boyfriend. It was a cover simple as that. She wasn't the only one who could act. It was a good thing that Casey wasn't in here with us, he was outside in a van. He was talking to us though. Hearing his voice was relaxing, but distracting.

After the mission which involved doing pretty much nothing, but eating and watching I went home. That was also a distraction; Casey lived fairly close to me and it was hard to resist going over. My sister and Awesome must still be at work. Morgan was probably with his girlfriend. I went to my room and laid on my bed. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just looked up at the ceiling. I was about to zone out when I heard a soft tap on my window. I sat up to see Casey standing there. It was a normal thing for him to pop up randomly.

I went over and let him in. "Hi" I said weakly. It was nice having him in my room, but at the same time it was torture. He was in my room and I couldn't have him. "You alright?" He asked as he went over to my desk for some reason. I sigh and lay back on my bed "Yeah why?" I ask. I would think it was sweet of him to check in on me if I knew it wasn't his job. He had probably been ordered to check up on me. "The general wanted me to swing by to see if you were okay." I sigh heavily.

"Yep." I say as I look over at what he is doing. He was removing a bug that had been planted. He crushed it. I watched him in silence as he did this to 3 other bugs in my room. "Chuck. You can be honest now. The only surveillance in here now is mine." I sit up and look at him confused "What do you mean?" He walks over to my bed and sits beside me "You were distracted all day. Don't give me this crap about you being okay. It's obvious that your aren't." I looked at him.

I wanted to tell him why, but instead I say "Why do you care so much?" He would usually take my answer and leave. It was almost routine. "I would give you some BS about how it's my job, but Chuck we have become closer lately. If you have to talk I'm letting you do it now." I raise my eyebrow and look at him. I would jump his bones if I could, but he would probably kill me before anything like that happened. I sigh and rub my hands over my face. "I'm just tired." I lie. I feel him pull my hands away from my face "Don't lie." I look down at his hands that are still on my wrists. I give up then "You really wanna know?" I ask as he lets go of me.

"Yes." He says irritably. I look at him. "You are the problem. You are why I've been so distracted lately." I watch his face turn from hurt to anger to understanding. "Well… if it really is me. I guess I can be replaced." He stands up to leave, but I stop him by grabbing his hand. I pull myself up and kiss him. It lasts two seconds before he shoves me off and is pinning me on the ground ready to punch me. "What the hell was that?" He asks me with clenched teeth. He has my shirt bunched in his fist and his other hand is ready to pound my face in. I look up at him "That was a kiss." I say. I swear I see a ghost of a smile "Why?" He asks as he lets go of me and gets up. "Because Casey, I wanted to kiss you."

He gives me a look of disgust as he wipes his mouth. He doesn't say anything as he leaves me there. I watch him leave from my window. Ha... that went well. I kick my shoes off and leave my room. I find that I needed something to eat. I opened my fridge and pulled out a can of whipped cream. Ehh why not. I flop onto the couch and start to drain the can. It helps with the rejection for the most part. It wasn't like I expected him to actually want me back. I fall asleep on the couch and wake up to my sister nudging me. "What's wrong?" She asks as she shakes the can of whipped cream at me. I smile at her "Love hurts." She laughs "I know." She hands me the can and leaves. I sit up "Where is Awesome?" I ask a little worried.

"Surgery." She says. I nod my head as I get up. "How was your day?" She asks me as she starts to prepare dinner. "Amazing for like 2 seconds." I say thinking about the kiss and how his lips were soft, but firm. She raises her eyebrow at me and I shake my head. "Nothing." She shrugs and goes back to her cooking. I leave to go back to my room and see Sarah standing there. "What?" I ask her. "We will be going on a mission. Tell your sister that I will be here soon and we will go from there. I sigh "Okay." She leaves and I make sure to close the window this time. I head back to the kitchen "Hey, sis… my girlfriend will be here soon." Ellie's face lights up 'Sounds good." She really likes Sarah… Casey on the other hand… ehhhh. 20 minutes later Sarah shows up and tells my sister some excuse about how her sister is getting married… lies.

We leave in the next 10 and Sarah fills me in on the mission on our way to the place where we will be meeting Casey. Great. When we get there he hops in and we go. It takes an hour for us to get to the building, one with 10 floors. Apparently we are to steal… why is it we are always stealing stuff …. We have to steal a computer that has vital information on it. It happens to be on the top floor… with maximum security. "Hey intersect. You ready?" Casey asks me. It was the first he had spoken to me since the kiss. I nod. "Okay. The first 3 floors should be easy, the 4th will be harder and we will be there to help you. Ready?" I shrug do I really have a choice? We all get out and head inside. The intersect flashes and I head down a long corridor.

No one is around, but I can hear soft footsteps behind me, I can't tell whose it is. I spot an elevator and I get inside. Casey joins me. "This may be easier than expected." He mumbles. I press the 8th floor. 9 and 10 needed a key. It was a slow ride. "Casey…" I say, but he turns on me. "Never happened." He says slowly. I swallow "Yes it did." He groans at me "Don't tell me you are falling for me too." I hang my head "I don't love Sarah." I look up at him, but the elevator dings. He doesn't say anything as he heads out. I hear gunshots and I exit as well.

10 men are on the ground. I look up at Casey who is waiting "Well?" He asks. I follow him and we make it to the 10th floor. Sarah isn't to far behind. We grab the computer and leave. That was entirely to easy… On the elevator it stops. Uh oh… Casey is lifting Sarah before I even know what is happening. She gets up on the elevator and leans down "I'll be around in 2 minutes. Hang tight." She starts climbing and Casey and I are alone… again. He whirls around to me "Chuck… you don't love me. You just think you do." He really doesn't like the idea of me wanting him. I shake my head "I love you, Casey." That was the first time I ever really said that out loud. He slams me against the wall "Hurt me, I don't care. Won't change me loving you." He groans "Whatever." He sets me down and we wait in silence.

Back at home I am laying on my bed. I can't get Casey out of my mind. I hop up and exit through my window. I knock on his door and he opens it. He grumbles, but pulls me in. He is still wearing the clothes he was earlier. "What do you want Chuck?" He asks as he turns to go to his kitchen. "You." I say without thinking. "You couldn't handle me." He says. I swallow "What?" I ask as I step closer. He shrugs "I'm just saying. You couldn't handle me." This was my chance "Wanna bet?" He laughs at me with his usual laugh "Yeah right. You aren't that lucky." By this time I am standing directly in front of him "I guess not." I say as I back off. "So Chuck what else do you want. Why are you here?" He asks as he leans against his counter. I move in front of him.

"We never finished our conversation."

"Yes we did"

"No, you were saying I don't love you."

"Cause you don't"

"How do you know?"

"Cause no one does"

"Wrong. I do"

I move forward and kiss him again. 3 seconds and i'm on the floor. "Damn it Chuck quit it." He says. I sigh "Fine. I guess I will go on just kissing Sarah. Pretending to be her boyfriend. Pretending that I don't love you and pretending I love her." "Exactly. Good puppy." He says as he helps me up. I shake my head "I want you." "Get out." He says jerking his thumb at the door. "NO." I say. I say it loudly and I shock myself. "What will it take?" He asks looking tired. "A kiss. On my lips." I say tapping on my lips. "Or I could just pick you up and toss you outside." He says as he steps forward to me. "Come on. Am I really that bad?" I ask feeling hurt. "Yes. I don't want you getting clingy to me." He says faking a shudder. "Is it me that will be clingy or you? You're afraid you will fall for me if you allow yourself to kiss me."

I say. I'm trying my best to push the right buttons. "You won't kiss me because" I say, but I get cut off with a punch to the gut. "You were saying?" He asks as he stands over me. "I'm not leaving." I say as I lay on his floor. "You know… this isn't romantic. The way to my heart isn't pissing me off." He says as he walks away. I sit up "Then how do I get your heart?" I ask. He looks at me "No one does." I feel the ache of reality way on my heart. I nod "I'll leave then." I get up and he stops me at the door "I'm not going to kiss you. I will hug you though." He wraps me in his arms and I die. Not literally, but it was a true hug. I wanted to kiss him… so I did. This time I felt him kiss me back for just a brief second before he kicks me out the door. Progress.


End file.
